


Midnight snack

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-15
Updated: 2008-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Ronon thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight snack

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. The characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. This fic is meant solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Spoilers: 3.15 The Game  
> 
> 
> Notes:  
>  Just a one liner really. *g*

“Hey,” Ronon said, sitting down with his tray and immediately attacking a mound of mashed rooper roots, though Dr. McKay always referred to them as ‘Almost Tater Tots’.

“Pleasant evening,” Teyla smiled and sipped at her tea, enjoying its spiced flavour.

“So, Sheppard and McKay...” Ronon smirked. “Been playing some game, right?”

“It would appear so,” Teyla nodded. “I understand that they have been spending much of their free time together, relaxing in this manner.”

“Huh,” Ronon grunted, stuffing five gnablum tubers into his mouth at once and grinning through the pale purple pulp. “I thought they were just fucking.”


End file.
